


All My Friends are Heathens

by Incompetence (LyubovMoya)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I don't even listen to top rip, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Sex, M/M, Songfic, bad boy Sou, first fic, mainly SouMomo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyubovMoya/pseuds/Incompetence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou isn't the most inviolable person in the world. He's had his fair share of rough times, but what does he do when he's swept into an unfamiliar crowd staring him down, threatening to take him back down that road he's been evading since he became a Samezuka student? </p><p>All of Sou's friends are heathens, and their world doesn't exactly take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends are Heathens

The street lights were blinding in the chill of the autumn night. People giggled as they walked, bundled in their coats which seemed to be a little much, but it was the spirit of the season. 

Momotarou had no clue where he was. The only thing he was certain of was that he had ran, and ran, and ran from Samezuka to escape his thoughts. They burrowed into his brain, they sought him out and ate him alive like he was no more than a meal.

He had been in complete and utter panic. His past loomed over him, hunted him like prey even this far away from 'home', if he could even call it that. How was he to ever supposed to lead a life of any pleasure if he was to be mentally attached to where he had so desperately and hurriedly removed himself from?

Orange curls bounced less frantically as he came to a leisure walk. He knelt over, hands on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath and subdue the burning in the back of his throat. As he began to settle himself, he heard a soft thrumming of music in the distance.

Suddenly, two girls stood before his hunched over body, laughing exasperatedly at a joke a passerby had just told them.

No doubt about it, they were more than just tipsy. They giggled profusely, stumbling as they approached him. He tried to move, but they followed his silhouette seamlessly.

Momotarou wrinkled his nose at the faint smell of alcohol and marijuana as he stood straight, bowing softly as he looked the girls over with a blush. He bit his lip, smirking softly. 

Just his luck, right? Two pretty girls approaching him in the dead of night. Perfect! He couldn't describe a scene that could've made him happier and pulled him out of this weird state of mind other than this scene unfolding in front of him.

"Hey cuties, what're you up t—," he started, in a tone that seemed confident to anyone listening halfheartedly, before the girl who was clearly more intoxicated out of the two cut him off.

"Heeey~! Heard 'bout the party?" She giggled again as she shifted her weight to lean more against her friend. "It's pretty bitchin'~ You should come!"

He blinked, cocking his head to the side as his honey colored eyes looked between her and her companion.

"Party, huh?" He opened his phone, studying the time for a moment.

Eleven at night? He bit his lip again. 'Fuck it,' he thought. 

"Where at?"

The girl turned to her supporter, her face one of shock that slowly turned to a smirk, helping that blush on her face look a tad bit more inviting to this stranger they were coaxing. He hadn't seen they cynical hunger in her eyes and the wink that the more sober girl offered in return.

If Momotarou had any sense of danger, any at all, he would've turned on his heel and hauled ass home to the dorm he and Aiichirou shared. But he didn't, and he was clueless and curious all in one.

A disastrous mix, poor bastard.

The snickering commenced once again and suddenly he was being hauled further away from the dorms and deeper into this jungle in which everything was foreign. His heart began to race, palms sweating and blood pounding behind his ears.

What was he doing? Where was he going? Who was going to be there?

Suddenly, he was being pulled into a building nestled behind a rather large expanse of trees. He could still see the city, which gave him comfort, but he still hadn't seen any sign to tell him where he was. He had seen no payphone, no open shops, no inviting face that signaled he was safe.

Momo was pulled from his thoughts as his vision went black. 

Just as he began to panic, he saw a strobe of light before the darkness returned. There were hundreds of people, or that's what it seemed like, dancing on each other to the startlingly slow music. The lights were synced so that only the deep bass tones would trigger a flash of light.

There weren't many bass tones, though, and suddenly the wrist that had guided him into the middle of the room was gone. A panic washed over him as he was shoved back and forth, further and further from the exit.

This was bad, this whole situation he found himself in was bad. He was a good kid, never hung out with the wrong crowd, never disobeyed his parents or his brother, so how did he get here? Here in this mess of drugs and alcohol and bodies colliding with bodies in a vulgar, heated display that Momotarou was completely unfamiliar with.

His heart raced even more as his eyes searched for anything that could help him out of this terrifying situation.

Suddenly, in one brief flash of light, he saw steps and he surged forward toward them. He was safe, finally. From what he could see in the periodic pulse of light, no one had occupied the steps.

He slipped under the caution tape that was haphazardly tied to block his safe haven, bounding up the steps in quick strides until he reached a balcony overlooking the party.

What was this? Some animalistic display? Who had put this together, and why?

Turning around, he saw double doors that led to a more docile area. 'Thank god,' he nearly groaned aloud. This was pure agony, Momotarou was completely out of his element and he simply loathed it.

He flung the doors open, probably with more force than necessary, and he was met by four figures who nearly tripled his size.

His breath hitched in his throat as he was thrust into a frenzied panic, eyes darting between the three men huddled around a table and the seemingly largest man standing from the arm of the chair to approach him.

In just five strides, he was pushed against the wall, staring into icy, cold eyes with a hand on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, I- I'm so sorry," was all the first year had to offer.

"Shh, see my friends back there?" His deep voice echoed in the large room, his head cocking slightly to motion toward the group sitting under the only light in the room.

Momotarou nodded with a slight whimper.

"They're decent boys, but make any trouble, and they wont hesitate to..Show you around the block." He smirked widely, tongue darting out to lick over his own canine hungrily.

Momo flinched at the territorial look in the looming man's eyes as they peered into his core.

A second man stood and began to saunter over to his friend and their prey, lips twitching into a devious smile that left Momo bewitched despite being surrounded.

"You're cute.. Familiar, too." His smile was much more menacing than his previous agressor's. Pointed teeth sent chills down Momo's spine and knotted his stomach.

"Say, babe, how'd you get here...?"

Momotarou didn't answer, a dumbfounded look plastered on his childlike features. Who were these men? Why were they so familiar? What did they want with him? 

At his silence, he felt the hand that previously held him to the wall fall away from his body. He winced, hissing quietly as he rubbed the spot. There would definitely be a bruise there, he thought. 

Without a pause, red eyes narrowed into a dangerous grin as Momotarou felt this new perpetrator press him flush against the wall with his own body. He leaned in to smell Momo's neck, laughing quietly as he took in the smell of earth and grass, shaking his head at just how innocent their little catch was.

"You're so innocent, so pure.. Who do you know..? Who brought you here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters being OOC will happen.
> 
> Not sure how many of you will read this since SouMomo is a sinking ship.
> 
> http://makotobmp.tumblr.com


End file.
